Pouting
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Kuroo hanya kesal, karena kalah dari kekasihnya dalam pertandingan hari ini. Karena itu ia berniat untuk memberikan pelajaran pada kekasihnya Bokuto, tapi siapa sangka malah akan berakhir seperti ini?/Bokuto hanya sedang stres karena kekurangan asupan Kuroo Tetsurou bulan ini, tapi siapa sangka kalo niatnya yang mau manja-manjaan gagal karena Kuroo mulai bosan padanya. [For Ryuu]


Pouting

Summary: Kuroo hanya kesal, karena kalah dari kekasihnya dalam pertandingan hari ini. Karena itu ia berniat untuk memberikan pelajaran pada kekasihnya Bokuto, tapi siapa sangka malah akan berakhir seperti ini?/Bokuto hanya sedang stres karena kekurangan asupan Kuroo Tetsurou bulan ini, tapi siapa sangka kalo niatnya yang mau manja-manjaan gagal karena Kuroo mulai bosan padanya./ [For Ryuu-chan a.k.a Arisa Hakiki]

* * *

Read and Review?  
Warning: OOC. OOT. AU. AT. AR. _Semi-canon? Shounen-ai_. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: T

Pair:  
Bockro/Bokuro

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate  
Pouting © Akasuna Yuri Chan

 _Don't like, Don't read_

Note:  
Fic ini memiliki setting waktu dan tempat setelah selesai pertandingan Nekoma melawan Nohebi.

Words:

1.7 K

.

.

I hope you like it

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Kuroo Tetsurou termenung diam di tempatnya, menatapi secangkir kopi yang bahkan seperempatnya tak berkurang dari wadahnya.

'Kling'

Suara bel pertanda adanya pengunjung kafe yang masuk -atau mungkin keluar- kembali terdengar. Bokuto Koutarou tiba dengan keringat membasahi pakaiannya. Sepertinya pemuda tampan dengan model rambut unik yang biasa melawan grafitasi itu lebih memilih berlari sampai ke tempat janjian mereka dari pada menghadapi kemacetan yang nantinya akan memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," mengambil tempat lalu mengatur pernafasan. Bokuto tersenyum kaku, merasa bersalah tentunya.

Kuroo masih terdiam, terlalu hanyut dengan dunianya sampai-sampai tidak sengaja mengabaikan sang Kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama setahun terakhir.

"Kuroo?" Bokuto mengapit dagu Kuroo, berusaha menyadarkan pemuda menawan berambut hitam itu kalau-kalau ia terjebak dalam dunianya dan butuh pertolongan untuk disadarkan.

Kuroo mengerjap polos, mengalihkan padangannya ke pemilik tangan yang sudah lancang mengapit dagunya. "Kau baru datang? Atau sudah lama?" Bokuto tersenyum miring, senyuman yang Kuroo tak pernah tahu ada sebelum.

"Baru saja. Bagaimana keadaan jarimu?" kelereng emas menatap jemari Kuroo yang terperban.

"Sudah agak membaik kok." balas Kuroo seadanya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter? Hal seperti ini harus diperhatikan, Kuroo! Jangan bersikap sepele pada dirimu sendiri!"

Kuroo menghela nafas, "Iya, iya nanti kuperiksakan."

Bokuto menatap Kuroo serius, membuat Kuroo mau tak mau menelan ludah gugup akibat tatapan intens sang kekasih. " _Nggak_ boleh nanti, harus sekarang! Jari kelingkingmu pasti sangat sakit, kan? Aku pernah mengalaminya, jadi aku tahu rasanya."

Bokuto lantas mendadak bangkit, menarik tangan kiri Kuroo dan membawanya pergi setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar minuman yang Kuroo pesan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Bokuto masih setia menarik tangan Kuroo agar mengikuti langkahnya ke suatu tempat yang tentunya Kuroo tahu ke mana.

. . . .

"Lukanya tak terlalu buruk, kita harus bersyukur karena Kuroo- _kun_ sempat memberikan pengobatan walau seadanya. Tapi walau pun begitu tetap saja Kuroo- _kun_ tak boleh memaksakan dirinya atau lukanya akan semakin memburuk." begitulah kata sang dokter sesaat setelah memberikan daftar obat dan cara pemakaiannya pada Bokuto dan Kuroo.

Kuroo melepaskan jaket merahnya, menggantungkannya di gantungan yang terletak di dinding rumah sebelum akhirnya melenggang masuk.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya pada Bokuto yang kini tengah mengambil posisi di sofa ruang keluarga Kuroo.

Bokuto melepas jumper kelabunya, menyisakan kaus putih bergaris hitam di lengannya. "Teh saja," responnya kalem, Kuroo segera menghilang ke dapur.

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali, Kuroo? Dimana Paman dan Bibi?" tanyanya begitu melihat Kuroo tiba dengan dua cangkir teh yang uapnya terlihat masih mengepul.

Kuroo ambil posisi di samping Bokuto, mengambil remot TV dan menyalakannya. "Ayah dan Ibuku pergi ke tempat Nenekku, besok baru pulang." ucapnya setengah tak berminat.

Bokuto menarik alis, ekspresi wajahnya berubah tak suka. "Ada apa denganmu, Kuroo? Kau marah denganku karena terlambat tadi?"

Kuroo melirik sebentar sebelum fokusnya tertuju pada layar TV, "Tidak. Mungkin. Sedikit."

"Yang mana yang benar?" Bokuto mulai kehilangan kesabaran, mengingat Bokuto bukan tipe si sabar. Wajar rasanya melihatnya mudah mencak-mencak bak anak kecil.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan padaku?! Apa kau sekarang tertarik pada Ular Nohebi itu?! Apa dia orang yang berhasil mencurimu dariku?!" Bokuto memasang wajah terluka -mendramatisis keadaan.

Kuroo membatu sesaat, terlihat sedikit menganga tak percaya sebelum akhirnya merespon tak kalah heboh dengan Bokuto. "Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau menuduhku selingkuh?!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, Kuroo! Tapi apa kau tak sadar kalau Ular licik dari Nohebi dan Gagak dari Karasuno itu mengincarmu!"

Kuroo mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan itu, Bokuto?! Kau barusan menuduhku selingkuh dengan Suguru dan Daichi! Sadarlah, Bokuto! Daichi itu kekasih Sugawara! Sementara Suguru, dia punya Mika!" Kuroo bangkit, membuat tingginya melebihi Bokuto yang masih terduduk di sofa.

Bokuto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau memanggil yang lain dengan nama kecil mereka, tapi kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!"

Kuroo menepuk dahinya gemas, "Jangan katakan kau menuduhku hanya karena aku memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil mereka. Kau berlebihan, Bokuto!"

Dahi Bokuto berkerut, "Bukan hal yang berlebihan meminta pacar sendiri memanggil nama kecilku, Kuroo! Dan lagi kau baru saja mengakuinya. Kau menyebut nama mereka!" Bokuto masih bersikukuh pada pendapatnya.

Kuroo bersiap membuka mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena intrupsi dari luar rumahnya. "Aku datang~!" teriak Kuroo cukup keras.

Suara bel rumah yang lebih mirip suara kepakan sayap lebah berhasil membuat si Tamu rumah melangkah sebal -ia memaksa untuk menyambut si Penganggu suasana.

Menatap masam sebelum akhirnya membuat ekspresi terkejut. "Kozume-kun?"

Kozume Kenma menatap datar, ia menenteng wadah berbentuk kubus yang ukurannya cukup besar di tangan.

"Dimana Kuroo?" tanyanya setengah tak berminat, matanya terlihat jenuh.

Bokuto melirik sejenak ke dalam, "Mungkin di dapur, ayo masuk." ucapnya terdengar tak acuh.

"Kupikir kau tak akan pernah mengajakku masuk." komentarnya pelan.

Mereka melangkah berbarengan, berbeda dengan Bokuto yang lebih memilih untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga. Kenma memutuskan untuk menyusuri lebih dalam rumah teman masa kecil itu, menemui sang Tuan rumah di dapur.

"Kuroo." panggilnya lemah.

Kuroo menoleh, lantas tersenyum kecil ketika netra sewarna madunya menemukan teman mainnya yang biasanya terpaku pada layar game kini menatapnya penuh iba dan bosan. "Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Kuroo, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari tatapan iba Kenma.

Kenma menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut, "Makan siang dari Ibuku, aku membawa porsi lebih karena berpikir akan memakannya bersamamu. Tapi aku bisa makan di rumah saja, kau makanlah dengan Bokuto. Aku pulang dulu." ucapnya setelah memberikan bungkusan tersebut pada Kuroo.

Kuroo tersenyum miring setelahnya, mengantarkan Kenma sampai ke depan pintu setelah meletakkan bungkusan tersebut di atas meja. "Cobalah untuk berbaikan dengannya, Kuroo." Kuroo terkesiap, apakah sahabatnya mulai jadi _esper_ sehingga mengetahui masalahnya saat ini?

"Suara kalian terdengar hingga ke luar pintu. Dan ya, aku bukan _esper_." Kuroo tersenyum kaku, Kenma mungkin bukan seorang _esper_. Tapi mungkin hanya kemampuan menganalisanya saja yang luar biasa.

"Katakan kalau kau marah padanya karena kalah tanding hari ini." Tuh kan! Sekarang Kuroo benar-benar tidak yakin kalo adik kelas sekaligus teman satu timnya itu bukanlah seorang _esper_.

Kuroo menghela nafas singkat, setelah menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia melangkah ke dapur, menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan Bokuto. Bokuto masuk selang tak berapa lama, mengambil posisi di meja walau tak diperintahkan. Ia diam, menunjukkan rahang tegas dan ekspresi serius yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, memilih hanyut dalam kunyahan dan pikiran masing-masing. Kuroo yang lebih dulu sadar, ia terus saja memperhatikan kekasih berambut uniknya. Rambut dwiwarna yang biasanya melawan grafitasi kini turun lemas. Memperlihatkan ketampanan sempurna yang dimiliki seorang Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou terkesima. Terlalu memuja wajah tampan itu walau wajahnya sendiri tak kalah menawan. Tak heran jika Bokuto memakai masker untuk menutupi ketampanannya, maksudku walau selera kaus latihannya sangatlah buruk. Tetapi kemampuan _stylist_ nya sunggulah menawan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" Bokuto melirik, Kuroo mendadak salah tingkah.

Kuroo menggaruk pipinya kecil, "Err... Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mengecil di akhir.

Bokuto kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. "Tidak." balasnya bergumam.

Kuroo menarik alis, "Hei, kenapa kau yang sekarang merajuk? Seharusnya aku yang sekarang marah padamu karena kalah bertanding darimu hari ini!" Kuroo membuang muka, menghindari tatapan langsung dari pemuda Fukurodani yang berhasil mengalahkan tim volinya hari ini.

Bokuto terdiam, menatap tak percaya ke arah Kuroo yang masih menghindari tatapannya. "Kau mendiamiku seharian karena kesal kalah tanding dariku?" Kuroo menggigit bibir bawahnya -masih membuang muka, "Bukan karena kau selingkuh dariku?"

Kuroo menggeram, tanpa sadar ia menarik kerah kaus Bokuto -kesal. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyakinkanmu kalau aku tak selingkuh darimu!"

Bokuto terdiam, menatap lurus sepasang manik yang telah mengalihkan dunianya. Kuroo menghela nafas singkat, cengkraman di kerah terlepas perlahan. Tubuhnya merosot kembali ke kursinya.

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?" Kuroo berucap setengah berbisik. Dagunya dicapit lembut, sepasang manik sewarna madu menatap kelereng keemasan sendu.

"Hei, maafkan aku. Aku tak serius mengatakannya." Bokuto tersenyum sendu.

Persimpangan imajiner tercetak, "Tak serius katamu? Kau _ngotot_ menuduhku dan kau bilang tak serius?!"

Bokuto berubah cemberut, "Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan mereka."

Kuroo menepuk dahinya gemas, "Kecemburuanmu hampir saja membuat kita putus, Bokuto!" erangnya tak kalah gemas.

Bokuto menarik alis, "Kau ingin putus dariku? Apa mereka yang memintamu untuk putus dariku?"

"Aarrgg!" Kuroo mengerang, sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik kerah kaus Bokuto -membuat mereka berciuman.

lima detik berlalu bergitu saja, Bokuto terpaku tanpa bisa membalas. Kuroo menjauhkan bibir mereka, wajahnya sedikit merona karenanya.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan mereka, Bokuto. Daichi hanya temanku, dan Suguru, dia _rival_ ku. Dia bahkan terus-terusan putus nyambung dengan pacarnya Mika!" Kuroo menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menatap sejurus pada Bokuto. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Bokuto."

Bokuto tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuroo."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Bokuto mengelus lembut pipi Kuroo, "Hei, karena kita sudah baikan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke festival kembang api? Aku melihat persiapannya tadi pagi, kita bisa kencan sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana?" ajak Bokuto kelewatan antusias.

Kuroo menghela nafas -lagi. "Ini sudah sore, Bokuto. Apa kau tidak pulang? Besok kita masih ada jadwal latihan."

Bokuto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ayolah Kuroo, tak setiap hari ada festival! Bolos sehari kan tak masalah."

"Bagaimana kau pulang nanti? Tak akan ada kereta yang tersisa untukmu pulang nanti."

Bokuto tersenyum cerah, "Aku menginap di rumahmu saja. Lagian kau juga butuh teman, kan?"

Kuroo tersenyum, "Terserah kau saja, awas kalau kau mengeluh dingin padaku nanti."

. . . .

Mereka terdiam di bangku yang tersedia, menatap langit yang kini terlukiskan keindahan bunga-bunga api. Bokuto melirik sang Kekasih sejenak, tersenyum lebar melihat wajah yang biasanya menampilkan seringaian kini memunculkan rona merah dengan mata berbinar polos. Kuroo suka melihat kembang api, Bokuto tahu itu. Ia sempat cemas karena berhasil mengalahkan _uke_ tercintanya dengan cukup mudah. Semenjak hari pertandingan mulai terhitung hari, mereka menjadi kesulitan untuk bertemu. Bokuto tak selalu memengang ponselnya, sementara Kuroo? Pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah menyentuh benda bersegi kecil itu sejak ia -Bokuto- membelikannya untuk Kuroo sebagai hadia ulang tahun.

Bokuto menggamit tangan Kuroo, menautkan jari-jemari mereka hinga benar-benar menyatu dan tak akan bisa dipisahkan. "Aku mencintaimu, Kuroo..." Bokuto berbisik, bisikan sehalus angin semilir yang tengah menyapa mereka ramah.

Kuroo menoleh, tersenyum lebar walau tak selebar senyuman Bokuto. "Aku juga mencintaimu." ucapnya lembut.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._  
 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, apa ini yg kubuat?! *teriak gaje*  
Sesuai janjiku, kupublish hari ini. Maaf kalau ini ga sesuai ama harapanmu!  
aku ga bisa membuat kuroo sedih, jadi kesedihannya diwakili covernya aja ya? *dogeza*

Well, see you next time?


End file.
